The present invention relates to a cylindrical bird feeder in which the lower feeding openings are positioned at the extreme bottom of the cylindrical tube of the bird feeder, essentially adjacent to the bottom wall.
Cylindrical bird feeders are all fairly conventional and provide perches located a certain distance below each feeder opening. The Kilham patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,641 discloses a typical cylindrical bird feeder but it does not provide or attempt to enable a bird to eat all of the seed in the cylindrical tube.
One bird feeder, as seen in the Greenough patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,938, has an opening at the base of the cylindrical tube for birds to feed. The difficulty with this particular construction lies in the fact that there are no perches in the form, for example, of horizontal bars that protrude a certain distance below each feeding opening.